Ringed
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: The disaster when Mary's engagement ring gets stuck on Marshall's finger. Mary x Marshall. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "In plain sight" **

**A/N: hi guys! This is my first ever venture into IPS and Mary/Marshall, and I never ever thought I'd write about them! The thing is, I love them to death and the idea is not leaving me alone…. So, enjoy! Any reviews/feedback/criticism is much appreciated. Thanks :) **

* * *

Okay, so this is a disaster. Scratch that, this is a huge disaster. This feels almost like that one time when one of Mary's calm and sensible witnesses had placed a gun on his head and caught him completely off-guard. (He still can't believe that a highly professional marshal like him didn't see this coming, but on his defensive, Mary being purposefully weird and poking her nose with a straw just to distract him was pretty distracting). Except, this time, his life wasn't in danger. This time it was much worse.

* * *

So it began simple enough like most things in life do. Actually, seeing a tanned ring line in Mary's finger was the eighth wonder in the world, and the way it made him feel wasn't less shocking either, but pushing all of that aside (just like Mary pushes away her desk from his after she picked a fight with a random guy on a random store for a random reason because she didn't like his attitude), trying Mary's new ring in his finger was simple enough. It was completely normal, that's what all the best friends in the whole wide world do, duh!

And it wasn't that bad after that either. So the ring was stuck on his finger. So it was a little too tight and it hurt a bit (He wonders why he never noticed that Mary had wider fingers than him; maybe now he can find a way to trace the fingerprints on his computer to her hand and prove that she was the one who set the picture of a monkey as his wallpaper). Big deal! He stands in front of bullets, so what the heck is a stupid ring!

* * *

"Stupid ring!" Mary hisses, yanking it with all her strength and trying to get it off his finger, hurting his already red and swollen finger even more in the process and not giving a damn about that.

"Easy", Marshall complains.

She rolls her eyes, giving his finger a more aching yank. "If I don't get this ring off your ass by the time I get home, Raphael is gonna turn me crazy by asking questions, so you better get your ass out of that chair and give me back my ring before I turn you into a pussy!"

"Ouch", is all he says. Typical Angel Mary moment.

* * *

Two hours of yanking later, it still doesn't come off.

"Damn!" she huffs, her cheeks red with anxiety by then. "It's like the ring was meant to be yours!" and then her eyes lit up with that almost-evil-almost-innocent-I-have-an-idea glint that he had learnt to hate ever since he figured out it was the calm before the storm of her best worst insults.

"Mare", he warns, with his eyebrows raised in alarm, even though he knows this is a lost case.

Her face twists into a sly, dry grin. "So if Raphael's engagement ring is on your finger, I wonder what that makes you…."

He sighs tiredly. "I was hoping you wouldn't go there."

She huffs. "You bet your stupid ass I will."

* * *

She's more than delighted when her witness asks Marshall about the ring on his finger.

"It's Marshall's engagement ring." She says sweetly with a twinkle in her eyes, the sweetness earning a look of skepticism from her witness immediately.

"Congratulations", her witness quickly greets Marshall, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Mary chuckles, and he's sure that this can be listed as a cruel federal crime. "Raphael."

His jaw tenses and he glares at her, but he knows he just gave her the encouragement she didn't need.

"Oh." The witness manages to say.

She can see the shock in her witness's face, but that's not what she's interested in, because she's staring at her friend. She finds the flush in Marshall's face like a Christmas present on her birthday, and oh God how she would love to spend her whole life doing this! "He used to play baseball."

"Mary!"

* * *

He's never met a girl who would link up her straight best friend (straight to the world till she completely ruins his reputation) and her straight fiancée (as far as he knows, Raphael's straight. He doesn't really care enough to research, specially since he has a pretty good idea about the turn of events that would take place if Mary finds out he was reading up on Raphael). Then again, he's never met someone like Mary before, and he probably never will. Boy, the way her jokes are going up, he sure hopes he doesn't!

There's the "Now you don't have to worry about not telling your Mrs. about your job, because your partner is a Mr.!" And there's the dry "hahaha" that he offers her in between "Seriously Mary?" and whining.

Like he said before, this is a huge disaster. And it won't be over as long as the ring is in his hand. So by the time he is driving her down the road that leads to her house, he has stopped taking mercy on himself and pulled the ring out.

"Hey Mare", he speaks once she shuts her mouth for a minute and stops the constant dry jokes at his expense, and holds out the ring to her.

"Noddy finally learnt to take a ring off!" she retorts, snatching it from him and shoving it in her pocket (which makese him wonder what kind of engagement this is. What was that question about "are you happy" again?) "Thank goodness!"

He keeps quiet for the rest of the way because she does too and he is not willing to take the risk of getting into another round of let's-bully-Marshall-till-he-pees-his-pants. So only when he has pulled into her driveway and she's off the car and is far enough to be not able to hit him does he open his mouth. "You know Mary", he speaks as he starts the engine again. "Technically, _you_ are the one who gave me the ring. I wonder what that makes me…."

He's gone before she can start hurling curses at him or shoot him with all the bullets in her loaded guns, but her heart is beating and her face is flushed and she groans as she realizes that she kind of sort of somewhat maybe likes that idea a little.

He'd be lying if he says his heart wasn't beating too fast. Well, this is as far as he can get to flirting with her without completely ruining their relationship forever and getting himself thrown off the roof of the Witsec building. And in his mind, their bantering translates to kisses anyway. It doesn't help that right now it translates to something more, and the images are so graphic he thinks he might just get into a car accident today.

So, like he said before, this is such a huge disaster!

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it :) I'm not sure if I should write more for this fandom…..? **


End file.
